Prom Night Algebra
by Jude Mackenzie
Summary: After a decade of being married, Alice forces Bella and Edward into reliving a former experience: school prom. For Jayeliwood’s Sexy Eddie Contest! Edward in and out? of a tux…


**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Prom Night Algebra**

**Jude Mackenzie**

**Tux Edward**

**Character type: IC**

**Story type: All vampire **

**POV: 3****rd**** person**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

* * *

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a lemon, so I don't know what you'll think of it…it's for Jayeliwood's contest. Basically, Bella and Edward have been married ten years and they're at high school again…and it's prom…and Alice has persuaded them to go.**

* * *

**Prom Night Algebra**

"I can't believe Alice talked us into this again!" Bella wailed from behind the bathroom door. "Not only does she talk us into going to prom – which, by the way, you promised I'd only ever have to do _once_ – but she manages to coerce me into wearing…into wearing _this_."

Edward, lounging back on their bed in his tux facing the bathroom door, chuckled. "Bella, I'd love to be able to sympathise but I haven't actually seen your outfit as of yet. I'm sure it's not that bad…and you'll look gorgeous anyway."

The door slammed open to reveal Bella, standing with hands on hips and a scowl pushing her pretty lips up into a pout, as she glowered at her husband. "This is all _your_ fault," she accused him.

His fault or not, Edward couldn't care less. He rose to his feet slowly, closing the distance between them with two steps so that they stood at arms' length from each other, eyes running up and down each other's bodies. The dress was electric blue, a colour Bella would have never picked out herself, but looking at it now Edward was sure he never wanted to see her in anything else. The silk itself clung tantalizingly to her every curve, the _v _of the neckline plunging down almost to her belly button where it met up with a silver belt cross-tied round the gentle flare of her hips.

It took every ounce of self-control that Edward had to tear his eyes away from that smooth, creamy skin and back up to his wife's golden eyes. He needn't have bothered, because her gaze was still unashamedly roving his body and had zeroed in, he was certain, to the spot where his pants had started to tighten from just looking at her.

Bella's eyes flicked back up to his, and if she could have blushed she would have been scarlet as she watched a smug smile flirt with the corners of Edward's lips.

_She_ was breathtaking. _He'd _stolen her breath away years ago.

"I'm actually quite pleased with my little sister," Edward murmured. "I'm looking forward to this evening. You, me…your little blue dress…"

"And all the adolescent boys in the school gym," Bella retorted, and watched his eyes narrow, darken. With a laugh, she leant across the aching distance between them. "Stupid shiny Volvo owner," she whispered against his lips.

"Really?" Teasing, Edward took a step backward, smirking at his wife's growl. "I thought you were getting rather fond of my car. After all, _last_ time we were in it –"

"Don't need to hear about it!" Emmett hollered from downstairs. "Are you two coming, or are we leaving you here?"

The second option sounded ridiculously appealing to both of them, and they stared at each other, agonized, for a long moment. A smile was just starting to form on Edward's lips as his eyes trailed back down Bella's body, lingering on the long, long legs that finished with a pair of high, sparkling silver heels, and he was just about to reach for her when Alice's voice interrupted.

"Of course they're coming." The little pixie's words carried up the stairs and between them. "Because I already _warned _them what would happen if they pulled out…"

Two simultaneous winces, and Bella and Edward were already halfway down the stairs, hand in hand.

"I hate you, Alice."

The pixie only smiled sweetly. "Really? I have no idea why."

As soon as their car pulled up in the school parking lot, Edward was over opening Bella's door and – without waiting for her to say anything – had swept her up in his arms. Her hands involuntarily caught at his shoulders, feeling her skin suddenly burning where he touched her, feeling the lightning bolt of electricity where his lips brushed against hers.

"Déjà vu moment, love?" she murmured with her cheek pressed to his as he carried her towards the doorway where light and noise spilled out onto the damp sidewalk. "Except I haven't broken my leg this time so you can put me down, unless of course you're worried about me tripping."

"Oh, I'm worried about you tripping," Edward replied glibly. His breath tickled her ear and she pressed her face contentedly into his neck, revelling in the close contact. "I'm not letting go of you this evening." Both of them remembered that first prom night, when he'd promised the same thing and Jacob had turned up.

"I'm not dancing with anybody else tonight," Bella assured her husband. "I can barely dance as it is." She let out a groan as all heads turned towards them as soon as they stepped into the gym. Balloon arches: check. Crepe garlands: check. Stupid teenage boys who never got the hint even when your guy _carried_ you into prom: check.

"It's all in the leading," Edward grinned.

"Where have I heard _that_ before?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"No, seriously." Without waiting for her to say anything, he strode directly to the centre of the dance floor – already writhing with students, and set her back down on her glittering heels. "Dance with me, Isabella?"

"I'd much rather," she murmured as her arms slipped about her neck, body drawing closer to his, "you called me by my proper name."

"Isabella Cullen, then." His voice was low so that none of the students around them could hear, but it was husky with that curious desire that the thought of her as his _wife_ always aroused. Acutely aware of the thoughts of the boys crammed into the limited space around them, Edward's hands – already resting on her waist – dipped lower to her hips, brought them firmly against his own. "You have no idea how much I love saying that."

"I think I do." She smiled slyly up at him, enjoying the sudden intake of his breath as her hands slipped down to his butt. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight? You in a tux…" Her words trailed off, and he looked down to see himself reflected in her eyes.

"Tell me." His eyes sparkled brighter than the lights that flashed in multi-colours from the ceiling above. "Me in a tux…does what exactly to you?"

Bella rolled her eyes, but there was a mischievous smile playing about her full lips that he wanted to kiss. "Pretty much the same thing as seeing me in this dress does to you, I think." She stepped away from him, executed a neat twirl that had her skirt flaring up higher on smooth, creamy thighs. Like moths to a flame every boy in the room turned and stared, and Edward's lips curled back automatically in a snarl.

"You think so?" He growled as he pulled her back against him, lowering his head to tug at her earlobe with his teeth.

"Oh, I do." Her hands slid into his hair and she bit back a gasp as he continued to kiss his way along her jawbone. "Do the math, Edward. Edward plus tux equals insane jealousy."

He stopped at that, lifted amused eyes to meet hers. "Jealous? Why would _you_ feel jealous, love? Not only is every boy in the room staring at _my wife_, but I can hear what they're thinking about as well. What they want to do to you –"

"Oh." Bella giggled, that simple action affecting Edward's body in a way that had him gritting his teeth together. "Well I don't need to _hear_ what the girls are thinking to know what they want." Her gaze blackened for a second. "I know that they're all fantasizing about how your shirt clings to your muscles…and how amazing your butt looks in these pants." Her hands brushed lightly over the relevant part of his anatomy, surprising him so that his hips jerked forward into her.

Bella let out a long, sighing breath. "Yeah, you in a tux makes me think like any one of these girls here."

_That_ sudden admission wasn't what Edward had expected, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "So basically, what you like most about me in a tux…is wishing that I _wasn't_ wearing one."

The Bella who had been at the last prom – the one who hadn't been married to Edward for a decade – would have blushed at that, but Isabella Cullen simply lifted one eyebrow, leaned in to scrape her teeth along his throat. "Something like that."

"What do you say we go home and I help you with that wish?…after the prom." Edward laughed at her pout. "We're dancing," he explained with mock severity.

"Screw dancing." Her teeth nibbled lightly on his neck, his head arching back involuntarily. "Let's go home now. I can't dance."

"I'll show you how, love." Something wicked flared in his eyes as he pulled her even closer so that she was flush against his body, hands on her hips as he moved them in synchronisation with his. "You have to…_feel_ the music."

_Shit, well, I can think of something else I'd like to feel._ Bella's incoherent moan as she pressed her suddenly hot core against the bulge in his pants was just loud enough to be heard by the couples dancing near them, to earn a few wary glances in their direction.

"Feeling the –" Edward's words ended in a gasp as Bella bit down, hard, on his neck.

"No more dancing, Edward," she growled in his ear.

"Okay. _Fuck, _Bella," he added as she lifted one leg, hitched it up around his waist mindless of the people surrounding them. "No more dancing." She only redoubled her efforts on his neck, brushing light, maddening kisses along the white skin of his throat while her hips pressed tightly into his. "Bella. _Bella_."

Her only reply was a feral snarl that quite clearly stated she wasn't about to let go.

"Bella, Goddamnit…" Edward made a point of rarely swearing, but he thought that in this case he was pretty much justified. Realizing his wife wasn't going to let go of him even long enough to leave the room, he instead lifted her – she got the point and wrapped both legs tightly around his waist – and carried her, arms locked about her waist, through the crowd of people.

"Your fault for insisting we stay and _dance_," Bella laughed breathlessly when she finally lifted her head. "_And_ we got to leave early."

"I think if we hadn't left then we'd have been kicked out." Edward had her back pressed against a wall around the other side of the school, swooped in to ravish her mouth. "You'll pay for that, my love."

"I –" Bella's hand clutched ineffectively at her husband's shoulders as his head dipped down, tongue drawing a line along the slender white column of her neck and to the valley between her breasts revealed by the plunging _v_ neckline of her dress.

He would never, never tire of her taste, of that sweet flavour that was simply Bella; would be content to stay with her, like this, forever. Or perhaps not, Edward corrected himself as Bella let out a throaty moan and the bulge in his pants jumped excitedly. Her hands clenched in his hair, holding his head to her as he ran his tongue in rapid circles around her belly button – so easily exposed by simply tugging at the bright blue silk so it gave an inch.

"Edward…" He slid back up her body to capture her lips, pressed so close together to eliminate even the few millimetres between them that felt like a massive void. His shirt – he wasn't quite sure when he'd lost the jacket, but it didn't really matter – was an agony between them, the only thing standing in the way of skin-on-skin contact. _God bless Alice for that blue dress_.

Neither noticed that rain had started to fall from the bruised darkness above, soaking through the thin cotton of Edward's shirt to render it practically transparent as it clung to every inch of his defined muscles. Only when he drew back infinitesimally in order to shed that item of clothing did it become obvious, and Bella stared at him with massive, dilated eyes that were rapidly growing darker by the second.

Her chest, barely covered by the thin fabric, heaved as she gasped for breath, matters not helped as Edward shed his shirt and stood for a second with droplets of water sliding across his perfect chest. Their eyes consumed one another hungrily for a fraction of a moment that felt like hours before Edward's white hand flickered up to rest over where his wife's heart had once beaten. Both of hers covered his and if he had ever regretted the loss of that heartbeat, that sorrow vanished.

Although the heart no longer beat, the breathing continued out of habit as erratic as a racing heart. _Breathe in, out, in, out, in…in…in…_

"Breathe _out_, love," he laughed.

A wicked glint entered her eyes just as thunder crashed over head. With one sharp, sudden jerk, Bella swung Edward in towards her, as close as he could possibly get, and blew out her cool breath over his neck.

It was his turn to moan. Constrained by his pants, Edward felt himself jerk painfully upwards, ever seeking for the embrace of the woman who would be at his side for eternity, the woman he would never stop wanting this way and a thousand others.

"Bella…" His voice, husky with desire, sounded at the same time as hers; at the same time as a bolt of lightning lit them to outline each with a halo of silver light and make blue fire dance in their eyes. Her fingers ran eagerly over his slick skin, his returning the favour as his thumbs brushed over her breasts to make her press herself involuntarily against him.

"Love…" She understood what he wanted without words, and managed to yank his pants and underwear down in one so that they pooled around his feet while the rain continued to beat down. Edward ran his hands down her sides, down over the soaked silk and then across the smooth, marble skin of her thighs before abruptly changing direction and sliding her sodden skirt up to her waist so that only her lace panties stood as a barrier between them.

He pressed the flat of his palm over her mound, the feel of her writhing against him driving him close to crazy so that he couldn't wait before ripping the lace aside. Lifting his head back to hold her gaze, he saw the lightning flash over them once more as thunder rolled, knew neither could wait a moment longer.

Rain soaked over and through them both, dripping over Edward's naked form while it slicked the thin, translucent silk of Bella's dress to her body so that it barely made a difference between being clothed or entirely bare.

Edward waited long enough to see her eyes go blind before he swooped in to swallow her scream as they both came together.

* * *

If anybody asked them, neither would have been entirely sure how they made it home that night, how they came to be tangled up together in the bedsheet as they were the next morning; bodies intertwined as surely as their unbeating hearts.

The rain had stopped by the time the sun rose, but the sheets Bella and Edward lay on were still damp from where their rain-slicked bodies had fallen. _His _arms held _her_ securely to him, nose buried in her neck to inhale the scent that formed the basis of his entire life, while she absently stroked the hands that clasped over her stomach.

The world seemed utterly silent and at peace; still, at least, until the bedroom door slammed open and Alice danced in. "Morning!" she sang.

"Alice…" Edward began, but she cut him off.

"I won't stay; I just came to drop this off." A piece of paper fluttered down on the pillow just in front of Bella's nose and the little pixie disappeared with a giggle.

Edward's grip only tightened around his wife's waist, his breath cool on her neck. "What's it say, love?"

With a sigh, Bella lifted one hand to pick up the note.

_Prom Night + tux (equals) Bella + little blue dress + Edward_

_Rearrange the equation?_

_ Prom night (equals) __ (Bella + little blue dress)  
__ (Edward – tux)_

"I don't understand," she murmured.

"Read the last bit aloud," Edward groaned. "Alice has a twisted sense of humour."

"Prom night equals Bella plus little blue dress all over..." She stopped, would have blushed. "All over Edward minus tux. Oh, God!" Embarrassed, she twisted around in the circle of her husband's arms to hide her face in his chest. "Not funny, Alice," she mumbled.

A chuckle reverberated through Edward's chest. "I love you," he laughed with that crooked smile.

"You better," she grumbled.

* * *

**A/N: My first attempt at a lemon – please let me know what you thought of it! And go check out Jayeliwood's profile, there's some great stuff on there.**

**Also, go read my other story 'I Walk in Shadows'…please? All reviews welcome! Love, Jude ;)**


End file.
